Street Rats
"Street Rats" is the fifth episode of Season Six of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz, and directed by Norman Buckley. It is the one-hundredth and sixteenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 23, 2016. Synopsis In a flashback to Agrabah, Princess Jasmine recruits Aladdin to help her recover a secret weapon capable of breaking Jafar’s hold on the Sultan and saving the city from ruin. Their quest takes them to the Cave of Wonders where Aladdin’s fate is revealed. In Storybrooke, the Evil Queen tricks Hook and the Charmings and forces Emma to reveal her secret in an effort to divide the family. While the Evil Queen pampers Zelena, elsewhere in town, Regina and our heroes scramble to learn what became of Aladdin.http://www.disneyabcpress.com/abc/pressrelease/street-rats-1023/ Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills/Evil Queen (Serum) *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin (Credit only) *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Robert Carlyle (Credit only) Guest Starring *Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin *Karen David as Jasmine *Beverley Elliott (Press release only) *Oded Fehr as Jafar *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper Co-Starring *Cedric De Souza as Sultan *Kate Dion-Richard as Goldilocks *David Forts as Burly Man *Gabe Khouth (Credit only) *Jordyn Ashley Olson as Oracle Uncredited *Unknown baby as Robin *Unknown dog as Pongo Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The title card features the hourglass used by Jafar on Jasmine. *The title of this episode was leaked as "Diamond in the Rough" by Norman Buckley via his Instagram account on August 11, 2016.http://storybrookemirror.tumblr.com/post/148793232686/a The same day, Adam Horowitz officially announced that the title was "Street Rats" via his Twitter account.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/763941533921910785 **Leading up to the premiere, several sourceshttp://www.disneyabcpress.com/abc/wp-content/uploads/sites/2/2016/10/ABC-GRIDS.pdf incorrectlyhttps://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/783095588334088192 used the name "Diamond in the Rough". *Jordyn Ashley Olson is misspelled as "Jordan", instead of "Jordyn" in the press relase, a mistake that also occured in the release for "The Savior".http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160906abc24/ *Cedric De Souza, who plays the Sultan, also plays Akil in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "The Serpent". |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Storybrooke events take place after "Strange Case". *The Agrabah events take place after "The Serpent" and before "The Savior". |-|Cultural References= Disney *The Cave of Wonders from Aladdin appears. *The monkey figurine that Aladdin finds in the cave, is a reference to Abu from the movie. *Jafar imprisons Jasmine within a giant hourglass, just like in the Disney film. Fairytales and Folklore *This episode is a rendition of the Aladdin story, with Aladdin, the princess, the sultan and the sorcerer. It also features Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, the Evil Queen from the Snow White fairytale, and the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story. *Goldilocks from the Three Bears story also appears. *The shears of the Fates from Greek Mythology appear, while the Fates themselves are mentioned by Jafar. *Aladdin uses the phrase Open Sesame to open the Cave of Wonders. This phrase comes from the story of "Wikipedia:Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves" in One Thousand and One Nights. International Titles Videos 6x05 - Street Rats - Promo 6x05 - Street Rats - Promo 2 6x05 - Street Rats - Sneak Peek 1 6x05 - Street Rats - Sneak Peek 2 References }} ---- fr:6x05 nl:Street Rats